


Our Sun Kissed Scars

by awanderingmuse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Scars, Fluff, Getting Together, Injured Nico di Angelo, M/M, Soulmate marks, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse
Summary: Percy and Nico are placed on a quest to kill an amphisbaena in the Arizona desert. Neither were really excited about killing a giant two headed snake spawned by the original Perseus when he killed Medusa. They also aren’t prepared for the monster to have moved on from the cemetery they’d been told it last wrecked. It quickly becomes clear there’s no choice but to track the monster to the next cemetery. Unfortunately they also didn’t come prepared for the late summer sun, or to discover certain facts about each other that haven't been revealed before.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149
Collections: Percico Angst and Fluff Month 2020





	Our Sun Kissed Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BobInTheComments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobInTheComments/gifts), [likegallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegallows/gifts), [theboringdolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboringdolphin/gifts).



> Hi! This is my submission for Week 1 of the Percico Angst and Fluff Month 2020. The prompts for this week were "Sunburn/How did you get this scar?/Soulmate Marks". I took the three possible prompts as a challenge and combined all three elements into one story. Hope you enjoy it!

The quest had them out in the Arizona sun. Bright heat beating down on their shoulders as they hunt an amphisbaena, a two headed sand snake that consumed the dead. Camp Halfblood was mostly deserted, the summer session having just ended. Most of the year rounders that had family would go home for a week or two just to see their families. 

Percy would be returning to New Rome to continue his junior year college courses. He’d only returned to Camp for a short time to work with Chiron and some of the camp leaders on writing a new lesson plan for campers who wanted something between master level proficiency with a sword and knowing just enough to survive in the real world. 

Which is why Percy was at camp at all. Naturally with his presence at the camp and shortage of campers it fell to Percy and Nico to find the two headed serpent and deal with it appropriately. 

It wasn’t a fancy quest. The balance of the world was not in danger. No archaic enemy was rising from the ashes. It would almost be nice if Nico hadn’t fallen back on his spookier tendencies since finding himself single again.

Percy didn’t mind the spookier tendencies. The Son of Poseidon could get pretty scary himself when it came to it. It just worried Percy that Nico might not be taking care of himself like he needed too. 

It left Percy happy that he and Nico were hunting the monster together. It meant Percy could keep an eye on Nico without making up reasons to hang around camp longer than he said he would. 

The creature was desecrating graveyards in search of food. It was more Nico’s problem than Percy’s but when Nico softly said he’d have to go alone because the few people he considered friends were away from camp. Well, Percy had to come.

And really Nico was a much better quest partner than when they were kids. Or maybe Percy had become a better friend? It didn’t really matter one way or the other. The fact was they were now able to work together like a well oiled machine. 

Honestly, Percy hadn’t had a better quest partner since Annabeth. But he wasn’t ready to work with her yet. Not since she’d found her soulmate in Reyna. It turned out the little wavy line shaped scar she’d had on her wrist since she was a kid wasn’t a scar at all but a mark of Aphrodite. 

How was Percy supposed to know that Annabeth was marked for a soulmate? It was so incredibly rare. Most scars received in childhood were exactly that, scars. Even Percy had a few. Little white spots on his skin that he can’t tell you why he has them. He just always had. His weren’t anything special he was sure. If any of them had been they would have matched Annabeth, anything else wasn’t fair to anyone involved.

Suddenly Nico breaks Percy out of his thoughts by pulling on Percy’s sleeve pointing towards the west. “Is that shelter or am I so dehydrated that I’m seeing things?”

It takes some squinting through the bright sun, but finally Percy sees what Nico sees. “If you’re seeing a mostly collapsed barn, then yeah you’re seeing what I’m seeing.” Percy says skeptically.

“Yes!” Nico says fist bumping the air in triumph. Percy was so happy when Nico started doing things like that again. Not because it meant that Nico was over Bianca or something, but rather because it meant that he’d rediscovered some of his natural joy. Percy delighted in seeing that side of Nico again.

It was a good thing to see that he was doing it despite no longer having Will.

Percy raises a questioning eyebrow at Nico. “What are you thinking Nico?”

He finally figured out why the other demigod was always so reticent with his plans about five quests and a few years ago. It had nothing to do with an unwillingness to share, well it did that one time, but usually it didn’t. Nico just wasn’t used to having anyone to strategize with. He always called the shots because he did so many quests on his own.

Typically all it took was a simple question to get the other demigod to share his plans.

“It’s too hot for us to continue.” Nico says and Percy has to agree. He’s usually pretty sun resistant and even he can feel the very beginnings of something worse than a tan on the back of his neck and under the tatters of his shirt.. 

A quick glance at Nico tells him that the other demigod is not so lucky. His shirt is also ripped from the fight they had with a chimera. It was an easy kill but the things claws had gotten to Nico’s shirt. Miraculously missing his skin, something Percy couldn’t thank the gods enough for. Percy himself had been fire blasted on his left side but his fire resistance held true. For Nico, Percy was worried about what those rips meant for sun exposure.

It’s a good thing Percy brought some aloe as part of his kit because Nico is going to need it. Percy’s not looking forward to the fight about letting Percy treat Nico. But they should probably take cover first.

Percy nods thoughtfully. “If we hunt it at night you’re going to have to find the way.” It was on a different quest that he’d learned about Nico’s impeccable night vision.

“I’d rather lead you blind than have to stay in this sun a moment longer.” Nico says, an amused smirk covering what Percy thinks must be a considerable amount of pain. 

“Okay.” Percy agrees because they really do need to get out of the heat. “We can take shelter until the sun goes down. We’ve got some greek fire and flashlights we can light the fight with if we have too”

Nico covers his relief that Percy isn’t putting up a fight by turning back towards the half collapsed barn. “I think the cemetery has lighting of some kind. .” He offers probably knowing that Percy won’t be nearly as useful in a night fight.

“We’ll figure out a strategy once we get there.” Percy agrees walking with Nico in the direction of their newly found shelter. 

It only takes a few minutes for them to reach their destination. Percy’s uncertainty about their choice for shellter only increases as he is able to get a good look at the place. The walls are half rotted out and it looks like the rusted tin roof could give at any moment. Still it meets their most immediate need, providing shelter from the sun. 

“So, home sweet home?” Percy asks setting his pack down. Nico sinks gratefully into the shadows of the barn. If Percy didn’t know better he’d think that Nico could heal from the shadows. That unfortunately wasn’t the case. The memory of Nico turning ghostly will mark Percy’s mind forever. Percy would never let anyone push Nico like that again. Especially not Percy himself. 

“Yeah.” Nico says. “I wish we had extra clothes.”

They had packed light, not expecting this to take more than a day really. It was one giant snake after all. Not that difficult, or so they had thought. Then it’d gotten ahead of them, leaving them wandering about the desert without proper supplies.

“I know.” Percy agrees, realizing that he has to handle the next part carefully. “I do have some aloe. I’ll put some on your back if you do mine. It will help soothe the burn.” 

Nico hesitates. Some kind of calculation going on behind his dark eyes. It’s times like these Percy almost thinks that he is Nico’s type. But if he was surely Nico would say something? What with Percy suddenly finding himself single again. Surely.

And if he wasn’t? Well, Percy has worked too hard on repairing his friendship with the taciturn demigod and didn’t want to risk destroying that by pressing where he wasn’t wanted.

“Okay.” Nico finally agrees after running the same kind of mental calculations Annabeth would do before a fight. “Here, I’ll do you first.”

If it were anyone else Percy would argue. He wasn’t that bad off really, Nico needs to have some of the soothing lotion applied to his skin quickly to help extract some of the heat. However Percy also had come to learn that on some things Nico still had the lessons of the 1930’s deeply ingrained in his mind. 

What Percy is saying is he would not be surprised to discover that Nico, somehow, found allowing another guy to treat the sunburn on his back to be inappropriate. Hazel certainly would. 

With that in mind, Percy agrees. “Yeah sure.” He says pulling his shirt over his head. Maybe if he show’s Nico that it’s no big deal to him then Nico will settle. Of course, there's always the chance that Nico is simply acting like he might be willing to accept help so that Percy can be treated first.

He rummages through his bag for a minute searching for the bottle of aloe vera lotion. Once he finds it Percy hands it to Nico and sinks down to the floor with his back towards Nico. 

There’s the familiar click of the pump and then sweet relief as the lotion is gently spread across his back. He’s afraid Nico is bad off enough that the lotion isn’t going to feel nearly as great for him. 

They sit in silence for a while. Percy is not able to gather words to fill it with chatter because Nico is unbelievably good at what he is doing. It’s all Percy can do to keep from moaning as Nico not only works the lotion into his heated skin but also gently unties some of the knots in Percy’s muscles. It’s easy to assume that Nico doesn’t fill the silence simply because he is used to it.

When Percy is almost in a hypnotic state from the steady rhythm of Nicos fingers gently moving against his shoulders the other young man finally speaks. 

“How did you get this scar?” Nico asks. His fingertips softly trace the two white dots between his shoulders. They’re shaped like puncture marks, as if Percy had been bitten by a snake.

“Don’t know.” Percy says honestly. “I’ve had it since I was little.” 

It’s not the whole truth. Even Percy’s mom isn’t entirely sure how he got the mark. It may even be a birthmark except that birthmarks are normally dark and not the silvery white of a scar. 

“It’s a soulmate mark.” Nico says softly, matter of factly. Like he’s absolutely sure of that fact. Percy had been too when he first found out that Aphroditie sometimes marks soulmates. Then he discovered that Annabeth’s didn’t match his.

It’s honestly easier to believe that his mark is just some bizarre scar he’s somehow gotten as a baby. Less painful to think that he invested so much of his heart in Annabeth when he was meant to love someone else. 

“No.” Percy says a little more forcefully than intended. “No. It’s not right for it to be a Mark of Aphrodite. Not fair. It’s easier if it’s just a scar.”

Nico seems taken aback by Percy’s tone. “Why?” He asks softly. If Percy didn’t know better he’d say the other demigod sounded sad. But surely Nico wasn’t one to care about soulmate marks. Besides, Percy’s didn’t have anything to do with him. 

Percy isn’t Nico’s type after all. 

“Because Annabeth’s didn’t match.” Percy says simply. Everyone knows how that ended up. Percy doesn’t need to say anymore for Nico to get the picture. 

“Hmm.” Nico says again. Never one to be good at comfort but always someone to stay when the going really really sucks. He slowly works the lotion into Percy’s back. He’s probably been done for a while now but for some reason Percy is hesitant to point that out. 

“Okay, you’re done.” Nico finally says gently handing Percy back his shirt. It’s too bad they don’t have fresh clothes with them. They hadn’t anticipated needing to cross the desert to find their prey. 

“Thanks.” Percy takes the shirt from his friend and pulls it over his head. When he turns around to do Nico’s back he finds that the other demigod has already stepped away and is rummaging through his own pack. Filled mostly with water and food just like Percy’s. 

“Do you, uh, want me to do you now?” Percy asks awkwardly. Something about Nico’s body language tells Percy that he’s closing off to him. Not there’s any reason for it. It’s Percy’s pain that has been ripped open and placed on display for the other demigod to see.

“No. I’m okay.” Nico lies decisively. Percy knows it’s a lie. There is no way anyone with skin that particular shade of red could be okay. But there’s also not a way Percy to make Nico let him treat his burns. 

“You’re sure I can’t help?” Percy asks. He can’t make Nico accept help but he can press the other demigod for it. 

“Maybe help me find another shirt?” Nico asks. “I know it’s unlikely but there might be something in here.”

Nico can be slippery like an eel sometimes and it can be very frustrating. Now Percy can’t say Nico didn’t let him help with sunburn. Because he was given a task, just not the one he thought would be in Nico’s best interest.

“Yeah. I can do that.” Percy says. He stands and carefully begins sifting through the years of junk left behind in the barn. It seems unlikely that they’ll find anything but rags even worse off than Nico’s shirt but at least it’s something to do.

As Percy works he carefully ignores the way that Nico grabs the aloe and goes to the nearest corner to take his shirt off. It’s too hidden by junk for Percy to even really see if Nico is able to reach the worst parts, much less if there might be any other injuries he’s hiding.

It’s the only reason Percy can think of for why Nico won’t let him see the burn damage. Still he doesn’t want to violate Nico’s seemingly intense need for privacy. That would not be cool and would lose Percy ground to stand on if he did need to make an issue out of something. 

So he makes a show of being very interested in searching for the shirts. Though he’s doubtful it’s actually going to happen. There’s no way any fabric he finds in this place won’t be entirely moth eaten at the very least.

As Percy digs through piles of old tools and empty grain sacks he finds a metal chest. Curious he tires the lock. At first it seems strong but snaps easily with a little pressure from Riptide. It makes a loud noise which of course gets Nico’s attention. 

Percy goes ahead and opens the chest, giving Nico the chance to get what remains of his shirt back onf if he wants. It seems that Percy's assumption that no fabric could survive in here was mistaken. 

There are a handful of cotton plaid shirts folded in the bottom of the chest. There’s no telling how long the shirts have been in there. But by the state of the barn he’d guess a few decades. They might even be products of the sixties. 

The shirts are going to be a little tight on Percy and a little loose on Nico. But it’s better than the rags they’re both in right now.

“You actually found some.” Nico says from over his shoulder before kneeling next to Percy to rifle through the trunk. 

“Yeah.” Percy says holding one up. “I’m going to have to rip the sleeves off mine.” There’s no other way around it. If he tried to swing Riptide around in it as is, he’d end up popping a seam. 

Nico snickers. “You just want to show off your unburnable arms.”

“Yes. Nico.” Percy sighs. “I definitely want to show off. Might find a lizard that thinks I’m hot.” 

Nico shakes his head but he’s still smiling so Percy counts it as a win. “Well you have fun with you’re sleeve ripping. I’m just going to go get changed. And with that Nico is sneaking back to his corner. Percy prays it’s just due to an overactive sense of modesty like with Hazel and not because he’s trying to hide something like an injury.

Percy finishes his sleeves and finds that Nico has changed into his shirt. The sleeves rolled up so that they aren’t in his way. He’s making lunch which involves pulling the sandwiches they brought with them out of their backpacks. Still the gesture is appreciated. 

“We should rest here for the next few hours. Maybe get some actual sleep.” Nico says after handing over Percy’s PBJ. “That way we’re fresh as can be for the night tracking.” 

“Sure.” Percy says because it only makes sense. “I don’t think there’s any reason for keeping watch. That chimera was just bad luck. I don’t think anyone actively sent it after us.”

“I agree.” Nico says, taking a bite of his sandwich. It’s also a PBJ, though Percy is sure that Nico will say it’s because it travels best and not because he likes it. Percy already had that debate with him. No need to rehash it. 

They eat in silence for a bit and talk strategy for once they actually find the monster. It’s not quite the camaraderie Percy has become accustomed to with Nico. It’s also not nearly as tense as their relationship was back during the Giant wars, but something in between. Percy doesn't know what to make of it.

When they’re done eating Nico lays out some used grain sacks to lay on as a sleeping bag and Percy does the same. It’s not great and he could really use a pillow but it’s better than nothing.

Percy sets the alarm on his watch for dusk and tries to get some rest. Next to him Nico does the same though Percy can tell he is still terribly uncomfortable because of the sunburn. Percy wishes Nico would let Percy help, but there’s not much he can do.

All too soon it’s time to go. When they step out into the cooling evening Percy regrets tearing off his sleeves so hastily. It’s not cold exactly. But the chill already beginning to take over the desert air tells him it’s not going to be a warm night. 

He catches Nico watching him carefully, worriedly. “Don’t even say it.” 

Nico smiles innocently and Percy carefully ignores the way a playful Nico makes him feel. The familiar swoop of his stomach is new in the context of the Son of Death but it’s better for everyone if he ignores it. 

Nico’s important enough that he probably has a soulmate waiting for him somewhere. Percy doesn’t need to have his heart broken twice, thank you very much. It’d make more sense for Percy to find a nice mortal accountant or something. Someone who's very understanding about a life filled with a little too much excitement. 

“Oh, I would never mention that you’re definitely going to get frostbite.” Nico says innocently. 

“I’m not going to get frostbite.” Percy grumbles to himself. It was summer, the desert wasn’t going to get that cold. 

Nico just smirks and pulls out the map they’ve been using to find the monster out of his pocket. It’s a map of all the graveyards in the area as that’s what the monster has been ransacking. 

“I think we should check this one next.” Nico says pointing to a spot on the map that Percy is sure marks yet another graveyard. “It’s the closest graveyard in the direction it was heading. It’s probably already done most of its destruction but we can at least meet it there before it goes to the next place.”

Percy can’t find anything wrong with Nico’s logic so he agrees. “Sure. It will be dark by the time we get there.” The truth is that it will be midnight by the time they get there but Percy doesn’t need to mention that. 

“I think that the graveyard will have some lighting. If not, there’s always flashlights and greek fire”

“Let’s hope.” Percy says. “I’m really not looking forward to fighting a two headed snake in the dark. The tail side might sneak up on me.”

“I’ll take care of the tail side.” Nico promises. “You just watch the front part.”

“How will we even know which side is which?”

Nico shrugs. “We should probably have some kind of strategy. Chiron said as long as we kill both sides it should stay dead. I figure that we should try cutting its heads off.”

“Annabeth said it’s venomous.” Percy adds because it would be wrong to withhold intel. “Like incurably venomous.”

“Okay so we’ll each take a side, try to cut it’s heads off. And endeavor to not get bitten.” Nico says easily.

“I feel like you’re making that sound a lot easier than it is.” Percy says dryly. He’s not at all reassured when Nico’s only reply is to grin.

“Come on. Let’s go fight monsters.” Nico says leading the way to said monster. 

As they travel the tension that had formed between them in the barn eases and the camaraderie Percy has gotten used too takes over. They follow the trail mostly in silence occasionally trading barbs or observations.

They even find a group of lizards that Nico doesn’t hesitate to pretend to have a discussion with. The subject of course is whether or not Percy is hot. He’s grateful when he’s able to pick the trail back up and get away from Nicos idea of a joke.

By taking the lead he ensures that Nico can’t see the grin he can’t quite manage to wipe off his face. 

The graveyard has grown since it was marked on Nico’s map. The growth is a direct result of a population explosion in the area. 

It’s good because the monster is still there wrecking havoc. Also there is definitely enough lighting for them to be able to see the monster as it slithers among the graves. Along with the evidence of destruction and the security cameras.

“Oh there’s no way we don’t get blamed for this.” Percy gripes from their position besides a long headstone. 

“I don’t know why you’re surprised.” Nico says softly. “You get blamed for everything.”

“Isn’t that the truth. Okay, you take the head facing east and I’ll take west.” There’s not really a better way to make a plan. The heads are the same size, equal and therefore an equal pain to fight. 

They split. Sneaking up on to the amphisbaena from two sides. Percy positions himself behind a headstone where he can see Nico’s position but also can’t be seen on the monster. Percy waits for Nico’s go, there in his element and so if there’s a point that’s more advantageous for Nico it will ultimately be more advantageous for Percy.

It seems like the fight is going to be just as easy as they anticipated. There’s a lot of dodging deadly strikes from the head but every strike is a chance to pivot and get a cut in at the things neck. It seems like it will only be a matter of time before they both can get a hit in deep enough to kill their side of the monster.

Then just as Percy is pivoting to get that killing blow Nico screams. Percy’s sword follows through cutting off the head as he turns to find what has caused his friend pain. 

The snake now moving as you would expect a snake to move instead of winding circularly in the direction it wants to go turns to Percy. He sees Nico get to his feet behind it but the other demigod is clearly shaking. Whatever happened, his friend was injured. They need to finish this quickly.

“Hey ugly!” Percy yells waving Riptide to get it’s attention. The monster strikes and Percy pivots away catching a few scales on the back swing. It’s just enough to make it angrier.

“Hey stupid!” Nico rasps, drawing the monster's attention. Now Percy knows he’s injured. “Why don’t you try fighting a real demigod?”

Predictably the amphisbaena turns to strike at Nico who pivots away. He’s moving slower than Percy likes from pain. If Percy had to guess he’d say that the monster somehow threw him into a headstone earlier. 

Percy isn’t surprised when Nico’s blade misses the monster's skin. It clearly took too much energy to pivot. 

“Why don’t you try and eat a demigod with a little fat on his bones?” Percy yells once again dodging as the monster strikes. It’s teeth are a little closer than expected so he doesn’t get a hit in. He can’t let that happen again.

“Hey, you don’t need that fat. Go for a demigod with brains.” Nico yells not even bothering to try to get a hit in. Which is testament to exactly how bad off Nico is. Percy has to get this one right.

Luckily the monster isn’t even paying attention to their insults any more. Mesmerized by the steady sway of striking back and forth between the two demigods. So Percy’s shout of “Hey I have brains” is insulting enough. 

This time Percy is ready. Riptide glints in the moonlight as he hacks through half the things neck. Apparently Nico chose to turn his pivot into a lunge because there’s the clang of swords meeting halfway through the neck as the monster’s head falls off.

As the snake falls to the ground Percy is left facing an even paler than normal Nico. “I know you have brains.” Nico says rather deliriously before his eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls to the ground in a dead faint.

Percy rushes to Nico’s side checking him over for damage. He doesn’t seem to be bleeding anywhere obvious. His head is fine. Unless it’s poison there’s no reason for Nico to be unconscious. There’s no blood for it to be a bite from the monster, thank the gods.

Carefully. Percy rolls Nico onto his side looking for any damage. What he finds gives him pause and not just because of the damage done. Already, Nico’s back is turning black and blue especially towards the right side. Percy can almost see the outline of the headstone Nico collided with in the bruising.

Luckily there’s no puncture marks, or any other indication that Nico had any interaction with the snakes fangs. Thank the gods. In the middle of the desert Percy has no means to treat a normally incurable poison and unconscious, Nico can’t get himself anywhere.

All of that has become secondary though to the mark Percy has found between Nico’s shoulder blades. A small scar composed of two small dots like a puncture mark caused by a much smaller snake than the one they just killed.

He doesn’t get the chance to decide what to think because Nico begins to stir. Percy is relieved, the other demigod likely fainted from pain, which is much better than the alternatives of poison or brain injury.

Of course the first thing Nico does as he comes too is try to get up. Percy holds him down gently, putting the back of the other demigods shirt down in the process. Nico had time to process the realization that their marks matched, now it was Percy’s turn. 

“Hey, careful now Nico.” Percy says calmly. “You passed out on me and I think you may have a couple of cracked ribs. Let’s check that before you try to run a marathon or something okay.”

Nico groans incoherently but stills his wriggling and takes a moment to take stock of his body. “Yeah that hurts.” Nico finally groans, “Dumb monster threw me into a headstone by knocking me with it’s head.” 

“At least it’s fangs didn’t get you.” Percy points out. “We need to get you some medical attention.”

Of course the mortals choose that moment to take notice of the destruction caused to the cemetery. Percy hears the familiar wail of sirens. He can’t help but rolls his eyes in exasperation. 

“Oh great. The cavalry's here.” Nico groans sarcastically, echoing Percy’s thoughts.

“We need to get out of here.” Percy says warily. He’s not sure how Nico’s going to move fast enough to get out. He also doesn’t want to get murdered for suggesting that he carry the other demigod.

Nico nods and grabs Percy’s wrist. “Don’t let Hazel give you too much trouble for letting me do this.”

Before Percy can protest that Nico shouldn’t over do it he feels the familiar sensation of being pulled into the shadows. A moment later and he’s kneeling over an unconscious Nico on the smooth marble flooring of the valetudinarian in New Rome. 

Percy curses under his breath checking that Nico’s impulsivity hasn’t led to the other demigod with a mark matching his fading into a ghost again. Not before can at least try to talk about it with him. Or maybe just kiss him senseless… really it’s supposed to be Percy leaping before he looks, not Nico. 

Luckily Nico seems to be in good shape except for the unconsciousness and possible broken ribs. Hazel was going to kill him. 

Finally a legionnaire comes through the hall and catches sight of them. Things move in a blur after that. Nico is taken away to be treated and Hazel is called in case medical decisions need to be made for her brother.

Somehow Hazel shows up with Annabeth and Reyna in tow and Percy is left sitting in a waiting room with Annabeth while Reyna goes to supervise the medics. If he weren’t so worried Percy would feel sorry for the medics. As well meaning as they’d both be Hazel and Reyna will not be making their jobs easier.

They sit in silence for a while. It’s not that Percy has any hard feelings towards Annabeth, especially not now. Not now that he’s found the match to his mark. It’s hard to think of Nico as his soulmate. It’s great, he’s honestly happy it’s someone he already cares about and not some stranger. Still it hurts that he’s not done right by his match. Sitting next to the person he thought was his forever if not his soulmate makes that fact hurt about twenty times worse.

“Seaweed brain?” Annabeth asks after she’s had enough of Percy not talking. Of course that’s probably the first thing that he did to tip her off to the fact that somethings wrong. Annabeth may not be his soulmate, but she still knows him too well. “What happened?”

“Nico got injured in the fight against the amphisbaena.” Percy says hoping that Annabeth will take the hint that he doesn’t want to talk about it for an answer and leave it alone.

“You’ve seen battle wounds before Percy.” Annabeth says. The lack of a nickname speaking volumes about exactly how unimpressed she is with him. “So why are you treating some cracked ribs like you lost an army?”

He doesn’t want to talk about this but he also needs too. 

“Percy?” Annabeth prods again. Percy knows from experience that she’s not going to let it rest. And who can he talk about it with if not Annabeth. The answer is Nico. While he’s got to do that, wants to even, he can’t just yet.

Besides Nico had to know. He was rubbing the lotion into Percy’s back and said nothing. Surely, that was a sign that Nico was disappointed by his soulmate. Not that Percy blamed him. Even though they get along much better now, they have such a complicated history. And Percy isn’t Nico’s type.

“It’s not right.” Percy says slowly. “I’ve done so much wrong by him. Sometimes it was specifically to do right by you when you weren’t even supposed to be mine. Annabeth, Nico deserves better than me.”

Silence is his answer and Percy knows without looking what face she’s making. Just with that single jumble of words she’s figured out exactly what’s happening, but she’s waiting for him to tell her. 

“He’s got the same two dots on his back.” Percy confirms softly. “I’m so happy it’s him, someone I care for. But, I’m so scared.”

He finally dares to glance at Annabeth who is frowning darkly at him. “I think this is something you need to talk to Nico about, Percy.” 

“You think I don’t know that?” Percy snaps. Annabeth isn’t fooled though she knows his anger exists to mask his fear.

“I think you’re trying to make up a million reasons why you shouldn’t.” Annabeth replies evenly. 

Percy deflates she’s right. Once Nico is back up Percy has to talk to Nico. 

“If it helps it’s not really about who’s done right by who.” Annabeth adds. “It’s a partnership not a competition. You don’t have to be perfect to each other to belong to each other. It works as long as you want to try. And you’ve been trying since you realized you messed up with him, Percy.” 

Percy sighs. Letting her words sink in. He just has to hope she’s right and that Nico will at least hear Percy out as to why they should try. 

Annabeth seems to decide that Percy has suffered enough because she nudges his shoulder. “Come on, everyone's going to be tied up here for a while longer. Let’s go get coffee and we’ll check back in after.”

“Okay.” Percy says and follows Annabeth out of the building. Honestly he’d forgotten that it was still night time.

It’s a few hours later when a probatio finds them to tell them that Nico has been released into Hazel’s care with strict instructions to rest. Percy isn’t surprised to find that he isn’t with Hazel when they find her.

“He said he needed a walk and I couldn’t really stop him.” Hazel says with a shrug. The children of Hades are very much like that with each other. Respectful of people's space, it’s something Percy has always admired in both Hazel and Nico.

“You’re supposed to be watching him.” Annabeth says accusingly. Her tone of voice is confirmed in the arch of Reyna’s eyebrow. A warning from her girlfriend to calm down before she says something she regrets. 

“It’s cool, Wise Girl.” Percy says placing a calming hand on her arm. He may not be her soul mate but that doesn’t mean he can’t also communicate with her wordlessly. “I’ll find him.”

Before anyone can ask what he means or why Percy turns around and walks away. He’s pretty sure he knows where Nico will be. There’s only one place the children of the Underworld go to when they need to think.

Percy’s feet trace the path to Temple Hill easily. The sunrise highlights the roofs of the buildings dramatically. If he wasn’t walking into something just as serious as a battle Percy would be struck by the beauty of it.

He spends the time gathering his thoughts and figuring out where to start with Nico. When he finally gets there it’s easy to climb the temple. Hopefully Pluto won’t strike him down for his imprudence. If only to save his son the pain of losing his soulmate.

He sees Nico sitting on the highest ridge of the roof, staring blankly at the coloring sky. 

“Can I join you?” Percy asks because it’d be rude not to. 

Nico shrugs. “You’d sit even if I said no.”

“Not necessarily.” Percy says but sits anyway. Nico didn’t say no after all. Only stated a hypothetical. 

They sit in silence for a while. Nico likely wondered why Percy was here and Percy preparing for rejection. He didn’t know what he’d do if Nico rejected him. That’s not how soulmates were supposed to work but the gods hated Percy.

“Were you ever going to say anything?” Percy finally finds the courage to ask softly. 

“I hadn’t decided yet.” Nico says, his words equally as soft.

“Why not?” It’s a simple question, but oh so loaded and they both know it.

“Because I didn’t fancy getting rejected.”

“You. What?” Percy asks confused. Where in this scenario was Nico going to be rejected?

“I’m not blonde enough to be the person you want Percy. Or a girl for that matter.” Nico says, relying on sarcasm because that’s what they do when the going gets tough. 

Percy wants to tell a joke. To move the conversation away from his own pain, but it’s something they will need to discuss eventually if they’re actually going to try to make this work. 

“That’s not why the idea of having a soulmate that isn’t Annabeth upset me so much, Nico.” Percy says trying to be as clear as possible. “You’re right I wanted it to be her. But when it wasn’t it was heartbreaking because it meant I put all that effort and love into the wrong person.”

“I don’t think of it that way.” Nico says confusion clouding his features over. Taking the respite Percy’s problems presented to avoid his own fears in what their matching marks meant. “I think you put the love into the person you needed so you could be ready for your soulmate. At least, that’s what I told myself when Will left.”

Percy nods. “That does make sense. It still doesn’t mean I didn’t treat my actual soulmate terribly when focusing on her.” Maybe they’d already be together if it wasn’t for Percy’s blindness. 

Nico shrugs. “We didn’t know. But Percy, I don’t want to be with someone just because we have the same stupid marks on our bodies.”

Percy didn’t think Aphrodite would like having her blessings referred to as stupid marks. That doesn’t mean that Percy doesn’t agree either. And of course Percy knows he isn’t Nico’s type. It’s why he’s done everything possible to not think of Nico like that. “I agree with that. And I know I’m not your type.”

Nico snorts like having the words thrown back at him was amusing. “I was lying through my teeth Percy because I’m not your type.” 

“Well.” Percy starts to say but isn’t even allowed to finish his thought before Nico is cutting him off.

“See. You can’t even deny that without hesitation. Answer me honestly Percy. Did you even notice me as a potential romantic interest before the mark?” 

Percy knows how this game goes, and the answer is much more complex than Nico will be willing to hear. His initial reaction of hurt will override his ability to hear anything Percy has to say afterward. 

“If I answer honestly you have to hear me out.” Percy says and waits for Nico nod of acceptance. They kind of stare each other down for a moment before Nico agrees. Percy wonders what the other demigod saw in his face that got him to agree.

“The honest answer is no, but it’s not for the reasons you think. I’ve definitely noticed guys romantically before but I couldn’t let myself acknowledge when I thought of you in any way that wasn’t platonic.”

Nico frowns. “Why not?”

Now it’s Percy’s turn to snort like something Nico has said is funny. “Same reason you lied. I’m not your type. I don’t think I knew which would hurt worse being interested in you when you didn’t like me back. Or having you reciprocate when I’ve treated you so wrongly.”

Nico gives him a thoughtful look for a long moment before turning his gaze back out over the camp. “And have you decided that yet.”

“Definitely the first. I still hate how I treated you in the past, but at least I can try to make it up to you.”

Nico leans forward. “Well, I think we probably have a lot of making up to do then.”

“What do you mean we?”

“I haven’t always been a wonderful friend myself Percy.” Nico says, his breath ghosting across Percy’s lips and making him shiver. “But I am willing to try this if you are. I think it could be worth something.”

Percy grins and leans forward too, lips light brushing against Nico’s. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to throw in a special thanks to BobinTheComments, likegallows, and the theboringdolphin for listening to me while I nailed down exactly what I wanted to do for each of these prompts. And an extra special thanks (with sprinkles this time?) to the mods lilneps and sinmint for putting on this awesome event! Thanks guy's yall are the best!


End file.
